Sun and Moon, Earth and Sky
by St. Genevieve
Summary: Zoe Jackson and Christine Grace have been bffs since forever. But when Christine begins to have dreams about a boy called Nico, who just happens to be trapped, they realize they must go on a quest to save not only Nico but the world. WIth the help of Aaron, son of Zeus, and one kick-butt ship, they set off to save the world and earn a place in mythology.


Sun and Moon, Earth and Sky

Chapter 1: Home and Hearth

Hazel Levesque sat at the fire. She was completely alone and had never felt so sad. Her brother was dead, she had no one.

She curled in on herself, her knees coming up to her chest, and her hands around her legs. She rocked back and forth, sobbing. Her face was drenched in tears by the time a gentle hand began to rub soft circles on her back.

Her head shot up and she stared at her comforter with wide eyes. The girl couldn't have been older than twelve, with brown robes, bare feet, soft brown hair, and eyes filled with glowing flames.

"Hi," Hazel said.

"Hello," the girl replied. "My name is Vesta."

Hazel looked at the goddess with wonder.

"You're sad because you believe your brother is dead. He's not. Gaia has simply put him to sleep. He'll wake when the time is right. And the daughter of the sun is just the one to do it," the goddess said.

"How?" Hazel asked.

"The way everyone is woken in your mortal fairy tales: with a kiss."

Many years later, on a dark and stormy night, a young woman in long brown robes walked up to the door of Jason and Piper Grace. She rang the doorbell. Carefully she shifted the weight of the small bundle in her arms.

Piper opened the door, her dark hair framing her face. She gazed at the girl for a second, then called for her husband.

"May I help you?" Jason asked her.

"Yes. My name is Hestia. I come to ask a favor of you, Jason and Piper Grace."

"Go on," Piper says.

"I would ask that you take this child and raise it as your own," Hestia requests.

"A baby? Doesn't she have parents? Or family?" Piper took the child in her arms. A smiling, golden haired baby laughed up at her.

"No. Her mother was an only child, and is now dead. Her father is a god and unable to raise the girl. You are the only ones who can help," Hestia explained.

"Jason…can we keep her?"

Jason's eyes met the little girl's and his heart was lost. "Of course," Jason said to his wife.

"Good. Raise her as you would any other child. Her name is Christine," Hestia said, and then she was gone.

Jason and Piper grinned at each other, and then at their new little miracle.

Hestia produced another small bundle from within her robes as she walked up to another front porch. She rang the doorbell. A dark haired young man answered.

"Hello, goddess. What can I do for you?" Percy Jackson asked.

"I would very much appreciate it if you could hold this for a moment." Hestia handed the bundle to Percy.

The bundle moved, and then made a small gurgling noise. It was a little baby girl with a smidge of dark hair. Percy had never seen anything quite so small and vulnerable.

"Why do you have a baby?"

"Her father is dead and her mother a goddess who cannot care for her. I would be much obliged if you could raise her as one of your own," Hestia explained.

"Annabeth and I have been trying to have a baby, but it's just not happening. Would this child be ours?" He asked.

"Yes," Hestia answered.

"She's so tiny."

"She needs someone to protect her," Hestia said.

"I'll protect her," Percy vowed.

"Her name is Zoe." Hestia grinned, and faded away.

Percy closed the door, and held his new daughter close.

_Four shall rise above the rest_

_A son of lightning and a son of death_

_A daughter of the moon and a daughter of the sun_

_Working together the battle shall be won_

_The queen of earth shall rise again_

_Her children's birth shall signal the end _

_The music of love, the arrow light_

_The sword of steel, the spear of night _

_When the dreamer slumbers no more_

_She of the sun will open the door _

_Then calling upon the sacred names _

_They shall bring doom to Gaia's shame_

_The kiss of life, it is the key_

_So it is, so shall it be_


End file.
